Many types of folding lounge chairs are available for use at the beach, pool, backyard and elsewhere. Women often find these products to be quite uncomfortable to use. When a woman lays face down on the open chair, her breasts are pressed firmly against the supporting surface of the chair. This surface may be composed of a wide variety of materials including, but not limited to, plastic, fabric and canvass. Although a pad or cushion can be employed in some cases, the pressure applied against the breasts is almost always fairly uncomfortable, particularly for women having naturally large or surgically enhanced bust lines.
Previously available mats and mattresses have employed a recess for accommodating a female user's breasts. To date, however, no such feature has been utilized on a lounge or beach chair. Moreover, even in the known recessed products, the user's breasts typically directly engage and press against the material of the mat or pad within the recess. As a result, at least some degree of pressure is exerted upon the breasts and some discomfort is experienced.
It is also often difficult for a person using a conventional lounge chair to comfortably read a book or magazine while the person is lying face down. Typically, the book must be propped up and the reader must raise his or her head in such a way that the neck is bent upwardly at an awkward angle. This position can be quite uncomfortable and usually can be maintained for only a short period of time before the person must change position on the lounge chair. As a result, in situations where the person is sunbathing, he or she is usually not able to lay face down for a time sufficient to achieve an even tan.